The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus such that a material or manuscript to be read is placed under or above the apparatus, and an image on the manuscript is read by reciprocally operating a reading mechanism.
Generally, the image reading apparatus is provided with a reading section having an optical system for reading an image on a manuscript, a reciprocally moving mechanism for reciprocally moving the reading section for operating or scanning the reading section, a power source, and a control or circuit plate for controlling the entire apparatus.
In the conventional apparatus, as shown in FIGS. 12(A)-12(C), a casing 25 designed to be placed above a manuscript is provided with a reading window 27A at a lower portion thereof, and a watching or checking window 27B at an upper portion thereof, through which the manuscript under the reading window 27A is seen. Also, in the casing, a reading section 21, a power source 22 with a motor, a reciprocally moving section 23 and a control or circuit plate 24 are arranged almost on the same level. Further, a handle or grip 26 is formed to project outwardly at a rear outer portion of the casing 25.
In this apparatus, the reading section 21 moves or reciprocates along the reading window 27A between the reading window 27A and the watching window 27B. Since the control plate 24 can not be formed at the reading window 27A or the watching window 27B, because it prevents movement and reading of the reading section 21. Therefore, the control plate 24 is provided at an area laterally adjacent a moving area of the reading section 21. As a result, a whole bottom area of the apparatus becomes large, which eventually covers a large area of the manuscript. Therefore, the conventional apparatus can not be easily manipulated.
The apparatus as shown in FIGS. 12(A)-12(C) is used in association with a personal computer, to which a specific circuit plate with interface is attached. Therefore, the circuit plate 24 may be made small, so that the circuit plate 24 can be easily installed inside the casing 25. However, in case the image reading apparatus is directly connected to a personal computer, the apparatus must have interface inside thereof, so that the apparatus needs space to install interface inside of the apparatus.
Further, since the conventional apparatus is formed with the grip 26 to project outwardly from the outer surface of the casing 25, the apparatus is not easily carried, and it is not easy for handling of the apparatus, such as locating the apparatus precisely above a manuscript.
The problems, such as it requires large bottom area and difficulty in handling, occur not only in the image reading apparatus with the reading window and the watching window as shown in FIGS. 12(A)-12(C), but also in an image reading apparatus having an image setting surface on which a manuscript is placed, a reading section thereof reciprocating under the image setting surface to read the image.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an image reading apparatus, wherein a whole bottom area of the apparatus is made small to minimize the apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to provide an image reading apparatus as stated above, in which a grip of the apparatus is formed to be easily carried.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.